Jogada desesperada de Homer e Ned
Sequência de Abertura Piada do Sofá: Os Simpsons, na frente do sofá, sobem uns nos outros e formam um totem indígena. Sinopse Após fazer uma dança comemorativa bem extravagante, que foi filmada e divulgada na internet, Homer fica famoso e se torna o coreógrafo de várias celebridades esportivas. Tal acontecimento o leva mais loge do que poderia imaginar... Ao mesmo tempo, Ned procura fazer filmes caseiros com temas bíblicos (e um tanto violentos) para divulgar na comunidade e quem sabe na televisão. Chegará o momento que Homer e Ned trabalharão em conjunto? (impossível) Enredo Os Simpsons decidem dar uma volta pelo Parque de Springfield e descobrem que ele foi tomado pelos mendigos. Lisa apela ao Prefeito Quimby para fazer algo sobre a situação. Por sugestão da Miss Springfield, Quimby decide fazer um leilão de caridade para levantar fundos para uma operação de limpeza. Mais tarde, Homer e sua família aparecem no Centro Cívico de Springfield, onde o evento de caridade está acontecendo. Bart vê um jogo mecânico de basquete e desafia Homer. Homer perde o jogo, e Bart faz pouco de suas habilidades esportivas. Homer tenta estrangular Bart. No processo, sua última bola bate no chão e atinge a cesta. Feliz, ele improvisa alguns movimentos de dança e causa delírio na platéia. Flanders grava a dança de Homer, e logo a gravação aparece na internet. Pessoas de todo o mundo riem com a dança de Homer. Seus movimentos atraem a atenção de Deion Overstreet, membro do time Cow Skulls, de San Antonio. Deion informa Homer que seus gols tediosos nunca causam sensação. Ele oferece mil dólares a Homer pelos direitos de sua dança. Homer mostra a Deion os movimentos, mas sua atitude é ofensiva. Em certo momento, ele até mesmo mostra o traseiro ao jogador. Enquanto isso, Flanders assiste televisão com Rod e Todd e fica horrorizado com a “sujeira” que vê em todos os canais. Flanders decide usar sua câmera de vídeo para filmar “o maior roteiro de todos os tempos”: a Bíblia. Ele faz com que Rod e Todd encenem várias passagens do Velho Testamento. Enquanto isso, Deion conta com a ajuda de Homer para encenar seus novos movimentos de dança durante um jogo, e faz um enorme sucesso. Marge diz a Homer que ele finalmente encontrou o trabalho para o qual nasceu. Logo a lista de clientes de Homer cresce, e ele dá aulas de dança para Tom Brady, Yao Ming, Warren Sapp e Michelle Kwan. Flanders exibe seu novo filme na Primeira Igreja de Springfield. As encenações violentas dos eventos bíblicos conquistam o povo e eles contribuem em massa para os donativos. O Sr. Burns nota o dinheiro entrando e sorri maldosamente. Com o financiamento de Burns, Flanders faz outro filme, ainda mais violento que o primeiro. Durante a exibição, Marge fica em pé e declara que não aguenta mais. Ela insiste que a Bíblia é bem mais do que apenas atos violentos. Ela ameaça boicotar os empreendimentos financeiros do Sr Burns, fazendo com que ele engavete o filme. Enquanto isso, os clientes de Homer usam seus novos movimentos de dança. Certo dia, Homer está assistindo os jogos pela TV, quando dois homens gigantescos invadem sua casa. Ele é levado até o escritório da Federação Profissional de Futebol Americano, para falar com o Diretor Bud Armstrong, que atribui a Homer o crédito pelos indices estratosféricos de audiência alcançados pelas partidas. Homer é convidado para produzir o show do intervalo do SuperBowl. Entusiasmado com a ideia de produzir o show do intervalo, Homer pede ajuda a Bart e Lisa, mas Bart se recusa a dividir suas idéias. Como o show acontecerá em poucas horas, Homer sai em busca de Ned. Ele vai até a Primeira Igreja de Springfield e encontra o vizinho orando no primeiro banco. Homer e Ned percebem então que podem ajudar um ao outro. No início do show do intervalo, um trator leva um ringue de gelo até o campo. Nele, atores encenam a construção da arca de Noé. Quando a performance termina, o público irrompe em vaias. Kent Brockman explica que os espectadores estão ultrajados com a “mostra clara de religião e decência” do show do intervalo. Mais tarde, Marge parabeniza Homer por um trabalho bem feito... e usa os ovos que as pessoas jogam em sua casa para fazer uma omelete. Recepção 23,9 Milhões de pessoas viram esse episódio quando ele estreou nos EUA. Isso faz dele o episódio de maior audiência de todas as temporadas 15-19. Os únicos episódios que chegaram perto dele nestas temporadas foram Eu Robô e A esposa aquática. Curiosidades: * Com o sucesso do vídeo de Homer na net, aparece na Evergreen Terrace um ônibus de excursão italiano, inclusive Mario Bros. que passa justo quando Homer estava a colocar o lixo pra fora. * Além da Ford e o Citibank, o Bar do Moe também patrocina o show do intervalo do Super Bowl. Citações * Todd Flanders: "Papai, se Caim e Abel eram os filhos únicos de Adão e Eva, como eles tiveram mais filhos?" * Rod Flanders: "Eles fizeram filhos com sua mãe? Ou um com o outro?" * Ned Flanders: "Sua boca anda muito perversa, garoto. Agora pare de fazer perguntas idiotas e vai lá matar o seu irmão." * Sideshow Mel: "Flanders, seu filme é uma obra de arte, me transformou de ateu em super-ateu." * Homer: "Eu sou a pior coisa que já aconteceu ao esporte desde a FOX." * Homer: "Será que muita gente assiste ao Super Bowl?" Galeria Outras imagens do episódio... 800px-Homer_and_Neds_Hail_Mary_Pass.jpg|promo 1 Pesquisa informatica.jpg|Informática na Escola - somente pesquisa Homer bunda lisa.jpg|performance do Homer - pobre Lisa deion overstreet comemoração touchdown.jpg|!! everybody dance now !! ♫ ♪ ♫ Flanders devil.jpg|Flanders hot movie Bart biblia.jpg|bíblia do Bart - só para espertinhos Homer alunos.jpg|alunos da Academia de Exibicionismo do Homer Kwan rage.jpg|"Cuidado com a ira de Kwan" Moe bilhar.jpg|Moe nunca perde uma aposta no bilhar Episódio disponível em DVD Sim Décima Sexta Temporada en:Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass es:Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass fr:Déluge au stade pl:Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass Categoria:Trilha Sonora Categoria:Esportes